Sessions in Hell
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: Doctor Bruce Banner is a paid shrink being brought in after a bunch of students at a boarding school have been showing signs of insanity. He slowly goes through therapy sessions with them. Slowly he starts wondering if they are just there to drive him insane. And why do they all have these weird ideas on reality? Banner will soon find out.
1. Prologue

**Discretion: No I do not own any Supernatural, Avengers or Doctor Who/Torchwood characters. If I did then Eric Kripke would still be head over SPN, Avengers would not have a dead Coulson and DW/TW would not have not made me feel so many feels.**

"SNAP!"

The girl's head rolled forward. Her neck had broken. Silence fell upon the people around as the young man who had caused the death blow gave a sick and twisted grin with delight. The Trickster as he had been nicknamed years before was no stranger to the macabre. He dealt with death often enough even if those who knew him had no clue. Or they had not till now. Everyone had assumed he was just this loner. A nobody. Then that girl had asked him out because of personal gain not because she liked him. She had mocked him and she had paid the price. Her old flame had seen him as well as his group of misfits. The one flaw within in his dastardly schemes.

The boy however had a plan. He knew the ways of blackmail well. The very idea of it all was something he rather enjoyed. He liked making people squirm. Especially groups like this. These kids were just a bunch of spoiled brats or just plain popular. None were extraordinary in anyway in his thoughts. He found the idea downright shameful that he let this opportunity go to waste. Ruin their lives with some dirt he had on all of them. They had agreed to his demands for they all had secrets that they did not want to go to the public eyes and ears. They would soon realize that things were not as they seemed. He had much worse at his disposal should they tip toe out of line just once. However that was best to be saved for when the time came. For now nothing was complete. Nothing perfect but the boy was ready. Ready and waiting.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival in Hell

**Discretion: No I do not own any Supernatural, Avengers or Doctor Who/Torchwood characters. If I did then Eric Kripke would still be head over SPN, Avengers would not have a dead Coulson and DW/TW would not have not made me feel so many feels.**

Hell on Earth. That's what this place had been described by many students that had filled it's halls. It was a rich boarding school so why ever not? Doctor Bruce Banner had been called in because of his skills with teenage psychology. He was definitely given a bleak looking picture on his future subjects. Some were called crazy and some were just plain anti-social to a fault. The good doctor thought it would be just a bunch of rich kids with problems. Nothing too serious for his liking. Then again fates had never been kind to the good doctor.

Arriving at Thaxley's Asylum & Rehab Domicile Institute Society or T.A.R.D.I.S for short. It was an old brick based campus. The buildings towered over him making him feel smaller than he really was. He was not a small guy by any means either. all he could do was take a deep breath and continue walking into the main building.

Upon entering he was greeted by two teenage boys chatting away by the principal's office. One had shaggy dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He also wore a long trenchcoat. His companion was a tall and burly boy with a boysish face that wore an intense expression speaking for years beyond what he surely was. They were speaking in hushed tones till the door opened and out walked another boy who looked older than the burly kid. The doctor kept walking in their direction but it was not till he got within ten feet did the three boys notice him. With one look they were gone down the hall. The doctor shook his head and made his way to the door and pushed it open. He saw a front desk with a dark haired woman sitting at it. Her name plate said Maria Hill, Secretary. Catching her glance she asked him, "Are you Doctor Bruce Banner? Principal Fury is waiting for you in his office." He nodded and she pointed to a door behind her. Thanking her before heading to meet Fury.

Nick Fury was not your ordinary boarding school principal. He was a tough as nails man. He was a former Army Captain and known for his temper and missing eye. Bruce knocked on the door and heard a gruff, "C'mon in!" He opened the door to see the man staring out his window behind his desk. The doctor not knowing whether to introduce himself said nothing. Finally Fury spoke saying, "Doctor Banner, I run a fine school here. That being said I have a few kids that need your assistance." He turned around and sat in his desk chair and motioned for the doc to sit across from him. Once both were seated he continued saying, "A few months back a kid on campus committed suicide. Their name was Meg Masters. She was a bright student but her death has left a bunch of my other students acting out and stories about why she did it have been floating about. I want you to have some sessions with these kids. I want you to do this for me. I need to get to the bottom of this. Our counselor has yet to get through to them. You're supposedly the best out there. You up for the job?"

Bruce nodded and said, "More than up for it. Show me these troubled kids. I want to help these kids anyway I can." Fury gave him a folder and said, "Good cause your first session starts in a few minutes with Sam Winchester."


End file.
